


[Fanart] Active shooter

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Active Shooter, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: An active shooter is on the loose in an office building where Peter and Neal just happen to be undercover. Neal is shot and it is up to Peter to get them out of this mess, or can Neal still get help?





	[Fanart] Active shooter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This fic fills the ‘Bloodloss’ square on my H/C Bingo card.   
> Made for Kanarek13 and already posted because she didn´t put up a Fandom stocking.


End file.
